


Graduación

by Stephi



Series: Historias de cuarentena [10]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graduation, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Love, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Psychological Drama, References to Depression, Relationship Advice, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephi/pseuds/Stephi
Summary: Cloudsdale quedaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Canterlot.Prompt: separación.
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)
Series: Historias de cuarentena [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759318
Kudos: 1





	Graduación

El ambiente fácilmente podría ser animado y feliz.

El día era soleado y Celestia había a penas comenzado la ceremonia con un hermoso discurso que ya estaba haciendo lagrimear a muchos estudiantes.

Los que se graduaban estaban sentados con la toga del instituto, representándolo con orgullo por ser los nuevos egresados que, con el tiempo, dejarían una buena imagen en sus universidades y trabajos. Dejando una marca allí de los valores y estudios que habían aprendido en Canterlot High.

Los estudiantes estaban impacientes por los discursos que algunos de ellos harían y, más que nada, estaban ansiosos por la enorme fiesta elegante que Pinkie Pie había organizado allí en todo el instituto dónde sólo estarían los recién graduados, profesores, directivos, y, obviamente, sus familias.

Había personas sonriendo y llorando, aunque nadie sabía si lo hacían por nostalgia o felicidad.

Fácilmente, el ambiente podría ser animado y feliz. Se repitió Rainbow Dash cuándo volteó a ver a su familia en las gradas del enorme campo de fútbol que estaba decorado de acuerdo con la celebración de aquel día. Sus padres le sonrieron con orgullo y Dash pudo jurar que vio a su padre soltar una que otra lágrima.

Animado y feliz, se repite. Sin embargo, no se siente así.

O al menos, no para ella.

Siendo ella sincera consigo misma, se siente terriblemente abrumada por la tristeza, la nostalgia y el arrepentimiento. Siente que puede estar ahogándose en las lágrimas que no está derramando y siente que pronto hasta podría dejar de respirar por aquel nudo en la garganta que le avisa que lo más probable, es que romperá en llanto dentro de unos minutos.

Todos los alumnos aplauden cuando Celestia al parecer termina su discurso y le abre paso a su hermana, Luna, quien le había pedido un espacio para decir unas cuantas palabras al alumnado. Rainbow se siente algo confundida porque no escuchó nada del _inspirador y hermoso_ discurso de su directora, según Fluttershy —quién estaba sentada a su lado—, por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, y como si fuera poco, en sus sentimientos.

Y es que, Rainbow sentía que había desperdiciado todas las oportunidades que ella había tenido a lo largo de los últimos años de su vida para decirle a Pinkie Pie lo que sentía por ella.

Porque sí, Rainbow estaba enamorada de su amiga y compañera quién sabe desde hacía cuanto tiempo. Quizás, incluso, desde antes de que Sunset llegara a este mundo y comenzara a separarlas a todas.

Y mierda.

En sólo pensar en lo que sentía por la peli rosa hacía que su corazón se acelerara de manera dolorosa. Porque sí, dolía. Dolía tanto que estaba sorprendida de que justo en ese momento ella no estuviese llorando y armando una escena en plena graduación.

Disimuladamente, dirigió su mirada al cabello hermosamente peinado de Pinkie, ella estaba sentada justo al frente suyo, hablando en un tono bajo con Rarity, a su lado. La chica peli rosa se veía radiante, hermosa, alegre, como siempre. Iluminando el mundo entero y más allá con su sonrisa tan deslumbrante y simplemente encantadora, aquella que la atrapó por completo desde el primer día en el que la vio.

Sonrió levemente, casi sin ganas. El sólo verla dolía. Dolía de tal manera que, llegando a su límite, Rainbow se dijo que no podía quedarse más tiempo allí. Simplemente no era capaz.

En silencio, sin querer llamar mucho la atención, se levantó y con su mano empujó levemente las piernas de Fluttershy a un lado para que la dejara pasar y así ella poder salir de la enorme cancha de fútbol dónde todos los estudiantes y sus familias estaban sentados esperando por el gran momento en que, finalmente, se graduarían.

Fluttershy la miró con duda, sin entender el porqué de aquella expresión de Rainbow y sus intenciones de abandonar el lugar.

—¿Pasa algo, Rainbow? —preguntó su mejor amiga en tono preocupado, observándola detalladamente. Algo le pasaba a su amiga, y lo sabía.

—No me siento bien —admitió en un susurro, bajando la mirada al suelo y volviendo a empujar con suavidad las piernas de Fluttershy para que en serio la dejara salir.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos y pronto estas comenzarían a derramarse.

Debía salir de allí.

Fluttershy se movió y la dejó salir, dedicándole una mirada llena de preocupación que, obviamente, ella no notó. Desconcertada, la amante de los animales volteó a mirar a sus otras amigas, quiénes habían escuchado a Rainbow y tenían la misma expresión que Fluttershy en sus rostros. Todas se miraron entre sí llenas de confusión y miedo.

Dash no era de sentirse mal. Y mucho menos de admitirlo tan abiertamente como lo hizo.

Rainbow volteó a ver a sus padres y los notó dedicándole una mirada de desconcierto por estar dejando el lugar… mientras lloraba. Porque sí, Rainbow había dejado escapar un suspiro y, con él, sus lágrimas. Dejó escapar sus lamentos y todo lo que la había estado abrumando las últimas semanas de clases cuando se enteró que ella había sido aceptada en la academia de aviación Wonderbolt en Cloudsdale —algo que a día de hoy, aún era incapaz de compartir con sus amigas— y, Pinkie, había sido aceptada en la escuela de gastronomía ahí en Canterlot.

Estarían a muchísimas leguas de distancia la una de la otra.

Ambas tomarían caminos separados y, desde que se enteró, Rainbow lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse por no haberse confesado antes cuando sabía que la peli rosa podría sentir lo mismo por ella —según las deducciones de Rarity al respecto— y, con ello, poder estar juntas. Rainbow se lamentaba, tanto, como para llorar antes de irse a dormir en las noches desde que se había enterado que quizás no volverían a tan siquiera hablarse en años.

Su pecho ardía, dolía, le lastimaba. El nudo en su garganta la asfixió y le impidió respirar bien. Como pudo, ella logró adentrarse al aula de música en el que ellas siempre ensayaban sus canciones y se deslizó en el rincón más apartado de la puerta, al otro extremo de la habitación, justo al lado de la batería que Pinkie usaba tan perfectamente.

Rainbow se sintió asfixiada, dolida. Se sintió encerrada en una burbuja oscura de nostalgia y dolor que no la dejó respirar. Su mente estaba en blanco, ella no podía pensar en nada más allá del dolor en su pecho, en la sensación de ahogamiento que estaba sintiendo y en el frenético palpitar de su corazón que sólo se encargaba de transportar el sufrimiento por cada arteria de su cuerpo, logrando sólo aumentar su llanto.

Rainbow estaba sumergida profundamente en un mar de sentimientos en el que había estado nadando desde hacía semanas y del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Simplemente ese había sido su límite. No había podido soportarlo más. Sólo colapsó fuertemente, cayó tan hondo y de manera tan dolorosa que Rainbow Dash sólo pudo estar consciente del cómo su corazón se fragmentaba en muchísimos pedazos que ella sabía, no sería capaz de juntar de nuevo.

Ella estaba enamorada de Pinkie, estaba enamorada de su compañía, de su sonrisa, de todo lo que componía a aquella chica carismática y entusiasta, y el sólo hecho de pensar en no volver a verla la hizo sentirse agobiada. La hizo sentirse perdida.

Su felicidad en Canterlot High era proporcionada por Pinkie —y sus demás amigas, obviamente—. Ella la hacía sonreír y su sola presencia convertía el día más oscuro y frío en uno radiante y cálido.

Rainbow sentía que necesitaba a Pinkie para poder ser feliz.

Sintiéndose incapaz de contenerlos, dejó escapar los sollozos que se acumularon en su garganta y que por poco la hacen dejar de respirar. Ella simplemente dejó que todo saliera, dejó que las emociones se desbordaran como debían al ser impotente al contenerlas, mantenerlas al margen.

—¿Hija? —La voz de su madre se escuchó justo al frente de ella, llena de preocupación—. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿qué tienes?

En aquella ocasión, a diferencia de todas las demás en las que su madre la había descubierto llorando en su habitación cuando todo el mundo estaba haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta de graduación, ella fue incapaz de decirle algo a su madre. De decirle que quería estar sola y que no iba a hablar con nadie porque no tenía nada. No. _No fue capaz_. Porque no podía. Ella necesitaba a su madre, necesitaba de ella, de su compañía. Ella ya no podía sola con sus emociones. Eran demasiadas para sólo lidiar con ellas por su cuenta.

—Mamá… —dijo, levemente, levantándose lo más rápido que podía y lanzándose a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que ella sentía necesitaba para poder juntar todas las piezas de su corazón roto en un mismo lugar.

Y lloró más fuerte cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuerpo. Brindándole todo el amor que ella necesitaba, brindándole todo el cariño que le hacía falta.

—¿Me vas a contar? —pregunta su madre en un tono tan suave, que Rainbow Dash apenas puede escuchar. Incluso dudó que lo hubiese escuchado, porque la pregunta llegó tan profundamente en su interior, que la hizo temblar.

¿Cómo le diría a su madre? ¿Cómo la ponía al día de todo lo que acomplejaba a su corazón en tan poco tiempo?, ¿y sin que empeorara sus sentimientos en el proceso?

Simplemente no lo sabía.

Pero tenía qué hacer el intento. Ella necesitaba un consejo, uno sabio como los que su madre siempre le daba. Sin embargo, su llanto sólo podía aumentar, ¿y _por qué_? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué mientras más deja salir sus sentimientos, más fuertes estos se sentían?, ¿por qué no podía tan siquiera sentirse un poco mejor?

Su madre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, provocando que su birrete callera al suelo. Aquello siempre la relajaba y la hacía sentir mejor cuando era niña, aliviándola de todo lo que en esos tiempos la abrumaba, sólo porque ella podía sentir que su madre estaba allí para ella siempre que la necesitara. Sin embargo, en ese momento no lo sintió suficiente, sintió que aquello no la ayudaba a sanar el vacío que se había creado en su interior y aquello la perturbó mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Sentía que algo le hacía falta.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logró encontrar, intentó calmar su respiración, aunque el nudo en su garganta persistía.

Queriéndose tomar su tiempo para relajarse, se separó de su madre y, tomándola de la mano, la acercó al pequeño escenario que había allí en el aula para que se sentara ahí con ella. Su madre lo hizo y, quizás muchísimo más preocupada que antes al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su hija, sólo se dedicó a seguir acariciando su cabello mientras le mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva que le transmitía una sensación se amor y tranquilidad.

—Tómate tú tiempo, Dashie —dijo Windy a su hija, mientras observaba con atención sus movimientos y facciones.

Ella jamás había visto a su hija tan afligida por algo, nunca. Rainbow era fuerte y decidida, más de lo que ella incluso le gustaba aceptar, porque aquello significaba admitir que la pequeña niña que siempre corría hacia ella, a sus brazos, cuando algo la hacía sentir mal, había crecido. Su hija estaba jugando con sus dedos, buscando la manera de tranquilizarse mientras sus ojos sólo estaban estáticos y vacíos en la batería de aquella sala de música.

Su hija estaba sufriendo, sin duda. Y aquello le rompía el corazón.

—Estoy enamorada, mamá —la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, confundida, observó cómo su hija, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojaba.

Tiernamente, Windy sonríe y se ríe un poco, con suavidad.

—Oh, Dashie —sin evitarlo, abraza con mucho orgullo a su hija—. Pero eso es muy lindo… no entiendo por qué te pusiste así por eso…

Rainbow se toma su tiempo de nuevo, y analiza sus palabras. Quizás así no debió comenzar.

Suspirando, decide voltear a ver a su madre. Encarándola.

—Porque, mamá… no sé si la vaya a ver de nuevo —susurra con dolor, volviendo a sollozar y ocasionando que sus lágrimas sólo siguieran su camino por sus mejillas con más intensidad.

—¿ _La_? —pregunta su madre, un poco incrédula, siendo incapaz de contener su sorpresa.

—Sí, mamá —dice Rainbow, en un tono de voz muy bajo, sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto. Ella sabía que su madre era muy comprensiva y no tendría problema con eso. La mujer asiente con la cabeza, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—¿Y por qué dices que no la vas a volver a ver? —Rainbow agacha la mirada y vuelve a jugar con sus dedos.

—Porque yo iré a Cloudsdale a estudiar… y ella se quedará aquí en Canterlot… —su madre entiende la situación y, sintiendo un poco de los mismos sentimientos de agobio de su hija, su voz inevitablemente se quiebra.

—Y… ¿y cuánto tiempo llevan juntas…? —la pregunta hizo que Rainbow levantara la cabeza hacia su madre y, de nuevo, rompe a llorar. Windy toma a su hija y la abraza, dejando que la cabeza de Rainbow Dash descansara en su pecho mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda, para relajarla.

—Pinkie ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por ella —responde, adolorida. Su voz siendo amortiguada por la ropa de su madre.

La mujer suspira, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía ante las palabras y el tono de voz de su hija.

—¿Entonces es Pinkie? —y, aunque sus ojos habían comenzado a encharcarse, le es imposible no sonreír. Ella también amaba a Pinkie, era una chica increíble y muy bonita. Alguien con quién te puedes encariñar muy rápido. Y, como persona, era simplemente hermosa.

—Sí —responde, también sonriendo ante el nombre de la peli rosa—. Pero… ya nunca podré… —y vuelve a llorar, sin terminar la frase. Su madre también derrama unas cuantas lágrimas y sólo se dedica a arrullar a su hija, esperando calmarla con el tiempo.

De verdad que Rainbow debía amar a Pinkie Pie si la sola idea de no estar con ella la ponía de esa manera. Tanto así como para conmoverla, para hacerla sentir inútil con respecto a los sentimientos de la adolecente a quien abrazaba. ¿Cómo podría ella ayudar a su hija si ni siquiera sabía qué decirle? ¿Si ni siquiera tenía palabras para alentarla? Aquella situación era totalmente diferente a lo que ella había lidiado con Rainbow a lo largo de su vida. No sabía cómo tratar con la situación.

Windy Whistles sólo se sentía impotente con respecto al dolor de su primogénita. Sólo podía estar allí, a su lado, sin saber qué podía hacer.

Sólo podía quedarse ahí, observando cómo su hija se hacía pedazos y ella, inútilmente, se quedaba al margen, sin poder ayudarla.

Pasaron los minutos y Rainbow logró calmarse, separándose de su madre y sorbiéndose la nariz desalentada, rendida. Como si de verdad ya se hubiese resignado ante la situación.

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes —Dash mira con confusión a su madre, sin poderse creer sus palabras.

—¿Y luego qué? —se apresura a preguntar—. En caso de que Pinkie sienta lo mismo que yo, ya no podríamos estar juntas —dice, amargamente, volviéndose a sorber la nariz—. Nuestro tiempo sólo acabó.

—Aun así, hija, ¿no te sentirías mejor sabiendo que se lo dijiste? —Rainbow iba a responderle, pero unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltar.

—¿Dashie?, ¿estás aquí? —El corazón de la mencionada latió desbocado cuando escuchó la suave y linda voz de Pinkie Pie al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Todas estamos muy preocupadas… Te vas a perder los discursos de las chicas y, créeme, Rarity se pasó de la raya con el suyo, es hilarante, no puedes perdértelo, en serio —hubo un silencio por un segundo, como si Pinkie se hubiese dado cuenta que se había salido del tema—. Ehh… ¿puedo pasar, Dashie? —Rainbow se sintió nerviosa, ansiosa, cohibida.

Sin saber qué responder, miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta y, antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir algo, su madre habló, ignorando la negación de su hija.

—Adelante, Pinkie —dice su madre, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, por donde había acabado de entrar la chica de la cual Rainbow estaba enamorada.

—¡Oh! Hola, Windy —la peli rosa sonrió con entusiasmo al ver a la mujer y, como ella hace con todo el mundo, la abraza.

—¡Hola, Pinkie! —su madre le devuelve el abrazo a la chica, sonriéndole.

—Espero no interrumpir… —dice la oji azul un poco apenada. La mujer sólo niega con la cabeza.

—Para nada, Pinkie —su madre voltea a verla y amplía más su sonrisa—. De hecho, Rainbow quiere decirte algo.

La peli arcoíris abre sus ojos con miedo y sorpresa. ¡¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que ser así?! Ella no estaba en lo más mínimo segura de sí debería o no decirle a Pinkie el cómo se siente. ¡Y mucho menos en aquel estado de patetismo en el que se encuentra!

—Oh… claro… —la voz de Pinkie baja varios decibeles y se le ve un poco consternada. Volteando a ver el cómo Rainbow Dash se limpiaba la cara y se aclaraba la garganta con rapidez, sin querer que Pinkie la viera de aquella manera, aunque era demasiado tarde.

Windy Whistles salió del aula y cerró la puerta tras ella, esperando, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que su hija siga su consejo.

Pinkie Pie se acercó a Rainbow con lentitud, observándola con cuidado. Asustada por verla con los ojos tan rojos e hinchados.

—¿Qué tienes, Dashie? —Pinkie toma el rostro de Rainbow y lo observa, mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza, estando bastante afligida—. ¿Por qué lloras? —Rainbow Dash sólo se queda estática viendo el rostro perfectamente maquillado de Pinkie y no sabe qué hacer o qué decir.

Todo a su alrededor se detiene y ella lo único que puede hacer es perderse en los ojos azules de Pinkie, notando el cómo ella se reflejaba en ellos y, al no soportar aquella visión tan ridícula y patética que estaba dejando que Pinkie observara, se da la vuelta. Dándole la espalda y suspirando con profundidad, no queriendo volver a soltar lágrimas justo allí.

Su rostro ardía en los lugares que Pinkie había acariciado y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía jurar que Pinkie podía escucharlo.

Un silencio pesado se cernió sobre ellas y, por un momento, Rainbow creyó que Pinkie se había ido. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de voltear para asegurarse de aquello. Sólo se quedó estática en ese lugar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para intentar tranquilizar todas las emociones que fluían de manera libre hacia el exterior.

Rainbow se sentía un manojo de nervios, incluso, sólo por estar con la chica que había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza.

—Dashie… —los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron de sobremanera cuando sintió el cómo Pinkie pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza—. ¿Qué tienes? —su voz había sonado demacrada, como si ella también estuviese a punto de llorar y, al verse acorralada entre sus emociones y la nada misma, se volteó para encarar a Pinkie, posando una de sus manos en la cintura y, la otra, en la mejilla de la peli rosa.

Pinkie se tensó por tal acción, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó a la espera.

Le peli arcoíris se quedó en blanco, de nuevo, sin saber qué podría hacer. Sólo se perdió en los detalles del rostro de Pinkie, guardándolos, quizás, en su corazón para cuando los necesitara.

—Tengo miedo —admitió, a lo último, volviendo a dejar escapar sus lágrimas cuando otra oleada de emociones la embistió con fuerza, sobrecogiéndola, apresándole el corazón y haciéndola temblar fuertemente, como si fuese una niña indefensa.

Pinkie gimoteó levemente ante sus palabras y se humedeció los labios.

—¿A… graduarte? —se animó a preguntar, estando un poco confundida sobre la situación, fuera de lugar. Pinkie Pie se sintió apresada por un sentimiento ajeno y pesado que ella no solía sentir y se sintió pequeña ante Rainbow Dash.

La mayor se rió con cierta ternura, conmovida por la inocencia e ingenuidad de la peli rosa. Luego, negó con la cabeza.

—A perderte —solloza, esta vez, dejando que la misma burbuja de desesperanza y dolor se apodere de ella y, sin evitarlo, abraza a la menor con fuerza. No queriendo soltarla, no queriendo dejarla ir.

Y un sentimiento abrumador se cernió sobre ambas, un sentimiento tan acogedor y lleno de aflicción a la vez que las hizo sentir como si el aire en la habitación se hubiese sólo acabado, asfixiándolas dolorosamente. Como si el ardor en sus pechos fuese la más ardiente llama que consumiría todo a su paso hasta dejar nada, hasta hacerlas desaparecerlas.

Pinkie negó con la cabeza y se separó de Rainbow en un estado de sobrecogimiento que la hizo lagrimear. Estaba mareada y fuera de lugar, sumamente aturdida ante la situación y con su corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su pecho.

—Pero aquí estoy, Dashie… —susurró ella, sintiendo las palabras más pesadas de lo que deberían, quemándole toda la garganta.

La nombrada sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

—Pero luego… yo seré la que me iré —dice, intentando controlarse, notándolo en vano—. Y tendré que decirte adiós.

Aquellas palabras rompieron a Pinkie de muchísimas maneras. La hicieron caer emocionalmente, y la hicieron caer muy fuerte.

—¿Te irás? —los ojos de Pinkie comenzaron a soltar gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas como la más ardiente lava. Mirando con horror a Rainbow ante la sola idea de ver a su amiga marcharse—. ¿A dónde?

—Cloudsdale.

Pinkie niega con la cabeza y se separa abruptamente de la peli arcoíris, alejándose lo más que puede de ella y dándole la espalda.

Cloudsdale quedaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Canterlot.

_De ella._

Su cabeza se había vuelto un completo lío y su visión era escasa. No podía respirar bien y no encontraba ninguna palabra que pudiese decir.

—Eso… —comenzó Pinkie, volviéndose a dar la vuelta, mirando con nostalgia a Rainbow—… es lejísimos...

Rainbow asintió, sintiéndose horrible por ver a la persona que más le importaba llorar por su culpa.

Y lo supo, debía decirle lo que sentía en ese momento, o sabría que luego no podría hacerlo.

Tenía qué hacerlo o se arrepentiría muchísimo más.

—Pinkie… yo —la peli rosa se quitó su birrete totalmente derrotada, mirando al suelo con una mirada tan vacía que le provocó a Rainbow el más intenso de los dolores. La menor dejó caer el birrete, para luego llevarse sus manos a su pecho, demostrando, quizás, lo mucho que aquella noticia le había dolido—. Yo… debí habértelo dicho antes…

—¿Qué te ibas? —Su llanto aumentó luego de decir aquellas palabras—. ¡Sí, Dashie!... —exclama, con fuerza, volviéndose a acercar a la mayor hasta sólo quedar a unos cuantos pasos de ella—. Mi corazón no estaba preparado para… una noticia así…

Rainbow se queda observando a Pinkie con cierta inquisición en su mirada. Ella no sabía qué tanto aquella noticia la iba a afectar. Quizás había pensado que no la afectaría tanto como en realidad lo estaba haciendo y aquello la hizo sentirse horrible. ¿Ella no había contado con los sentimientos de Pinkie acerca de ello?, ¿tan egoísta había sido?

 _Mierda_ , pensó. Aquel día era su graduación, ambas deberían estar felices y disfrutando, no llorando y sintiéndose una basura.

—¿Tú… corazón? —Rainbow bajó la cabeza e, inconscientemente, se llevó su mano derecha hacia su corazón, sintiéndolo latir con fuerza. Sintiéndolo ahí, palpitando a todo lo que daba. Latiendo después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

—Mi corazón, Dashie —Pinkie sollozó y se quedó de pie, sumergiéndose en su propio llanto, evitando mirar a la chica frente a ella.

—Pinkie… —Rainbow Dash se acercó todo lo que pudo a Pinkie y la tomó del rostro, inhalando mientras sentía la expectación de las que serían sus próximas palabras. No las pensaría en lo más mínimo, sólo las dejaría salir… desde su corazón—. Cuándo te conocí —una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al recordar aquel momento—, me pareciste la persona más… increíblemente hermosa de todo el mundo —los ojos de Pinkie retomaron aquel brillo que anteriormente se había perdido, mientras observaba directamente a los ojos de Rainbow, notando toda la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Y no… no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que yo… —un sollozo casi lúgubre salió de los labios de la mayor—… me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti.

Rainbow sonrió ante la dulce expresión sin aliento de Pinkie. Con cuidado, Dash retiró su mano de su corazón y la dirigió hacía la mejilla de Pinkie Pie, acariciándola con delicadeza, justo como siempre había querido hacer.

Pinkie sonrió brillantemente ante aquel acto, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. La atleta se sintió abrumada cuando recordó que, quizás, nunca volvería a sentir la suave piel de Pinkie contra su propia piel y, de nuevo, sus ojos se notaron vacíos.

—Rainbow, yo-

—Durante todos los años siguientes… me decía a mí misma que… debía confesarte lo que sentía —Rainbow sollozo con fuerza, perdiendo la compostura; pero luego de inhalar profundamente, retuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Me decía que no perdiera el tiempo… que sólo fuera y… te lo dijera. Que te dijera qué tan enamorada… estaba- estoy de ti… antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y yo… —el llanto las golpeó a ambas, sacudiéndolas violentamente y haciendo que Pinkie tomara entre sus manos la toga de graduación que Rainbow estaba usando, sin querer dejarla ir—. No sé por qué fui tan estúpida… Tenía miedo de perderte justo en este momento de mi vida… porque… porque yo siempre supe en dónde terminaría al graduarme… —la peli arcoíris limpió las mejillas de Pinkie mientras sonreía sin ganas, llena de decepción. La más cruda y cruel realidad había acabado de golpear a Rainbow como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre ella.

»—Y tuve tanto miedo… de perderte… que nunca te lo dije; y por… no habértelo dicho yo… te perdí antes de tan siquiera poder tenerte —sin poder evitarlo, Rainbow abraza a Pinkie mientras se deja desahogar un poco—. Renuncié a ti antes de tan siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de poder estar contigo… y ahora… estoy tan arrepentida por no habértelo dicho y haber… disfrutado todo lo que pudimos hacer juntas, que ahora… la sola idea de saber que no podré pasar ningún momento contigo como… _mi novia_ … me hace sentir tan terriblemente mal que… no sé si pueda sólo… recomponerme de este sentimiento, Pinkie —la peli rosa comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su contraria y abrazándola tan fuerte como podía, sintiéndose totalmente derrotada ante la situación—. No sé si pueda… porque yo… me siento tan miserable ahora que… no, Pinkie. No quiero- no puedo dejarte. Hacerlo me rompería… totalmente…

Pinkie se quedó sin palabras, su respiración era errática y, a pesar de que su corazón dolía con intensidad, palpitaba tan rápido que seguramente podría salirse de su pecho. Rainbow la tenía abrazada con tanto amor, dolor, pasión y miedo, que se sintió ahogada. Tan rota como sabía que Dash estaba, también.

—No puedo dejarte tampoco… Dashie —dice Pinkie, agobiada—. Pero… tampoco puedo ser la razón por la cual… abandones tu futuro —Rainbow, sintiendo mucha más presión en su pecho, sólo puede esconder su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Pinkie—. Estás destinada a brillar, Rainbow Dash… Y si te quedas…

—Lo haría más que nunca, Pinkie —susurra, sus palabras siendo amortiguadas por el cuello de Pinkie, quién tiembla al sentir el cálido aliento de su contraria rozando su piel—. Porque estarás a mí lado para ayudarme a hacerlo…

—Dashie —Pinkie toma todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y se separa del abrazo de Rainbow casi sin querer hacerlo—. También estoy enamorada de ti —dice, sin poder evitar sonreír. Dash sonríe de igual manera y espera a las siguientes palabras de la menor—. Pero…

—Pinkie —el corazón de Rainbow pareció dejar de latir. Ahora, simplemente, no quería escuchar nada.

—Podemos esperar —Rainbow la observa con miedo.

—Pinkie…

—Si hemos… esperado todos estos años para llegar hasta aquí… —la peli rosa baja la cabeza, soltando muchísimas más lágrimas que prontamente se estamparon contra el suelo—. ¿Qué son unos cuantos años más? —la mirada de Rainbow también baja, con su corazón en la boca por aquellas palabras y, cuando ambas suben la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran, Rainbow no puede evitar lanzarse a besarla.

Pinkie sollozó entre el beso y Rainbow sólo sintió una mezcla interminable de sentimientos confusos cuando besó a la chica que amaba. La besó con la intención de demostrarle a Pinkie cuánto la amaba, cuánto la necesitaba con ella, cuán dolorida estaba de sólo pensar en dejarla por tanto tiempo. La besó con anhelo, pasión y dolor, mezclando la amargura de la situación con la cálida sensación que creció en sus corazones y que luego, sólo fue reemplazada por la más dura y horrible realidad que se abría paso entre el beso para sólo lograr que ambas se aferraran la una a la otra como si el mañana hubiese desaparecido.

Rainbow sólo besó a Pinkie para demostrarle todo lo que significaba para ella.

Y Pinkie no lo soportó.

Aquello le dolía demasiado, muchísimo. Sin embargo, siguió besándola, apretando con todas sus fuerzas a Rainbow contra ella para que sus calores se unieran y con ello poder aislar el frío helado en el que se había sumergido su corazón cuando supo de la separación.

Pinkie besó a Rainbow para demostrarle que no importa por cuántas cosas ellas pasen, o por cuánto tiempo estén alejadas la una de la otra, ella siempre estaría allí, para ella.

Esperándola.

Y cuando se separaron en busca de aire, pronto notaron que quizás, ambas se necesitaban incluso más de lo que necesitaban respirar.

—Hoy nos graduamos, Dashie —dice Pinkie con un hilo de voz que Rainbow sólo logra escuchar por lo cerca que está de los labios de Pinkie—; así que… hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… —la mayor niega con la cabeza, sintiendo, de nuevo, como su corazón caía con fuerza a un precipicio del que quizás, no habría salida—… hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar… te digo adiós.

Y con el dolor más intenso ardiéndoles en sus almas, Pinkie se alejó de Rainbow Dash y salió del aula de música, dejando a la peli arcoíris con el sentimiento más intolerable que ella jamás había sentido envolviéndola por completo, quebrándola de tal manera, que, justo como ya antes había dicho, no sabía si podría recomponerse de aquello.

**Author's Note:**

> Ofrezco disculpas por los posibles errores que hayan.


End file.
